Your House: あなたは狂っている
by Winter.Waltz
Summary: Set in the real world: Gray has lost the keys of his house. Erza offers him her place and says that he can stay there for some days. What craziness awaits them? A GrayxErza AU. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.
1. Mind Education: NEVER Forget your Keys

Knock! Knock!

''Gray? Are you in your room? Can I come in?'' Gray's mum asked while knocking on his room's door.

''Yeah. Come in mom.'' Gray replied from inside his room.

His mom slowly pushed the door to enter his room.

''What are you doing Gray?'' The woman asked.

''Studying. The teacher gave us huuuuuge homework. I can't finish this in 1 day.'' The teen replied with an annoied face.

''Well, work hard then.'' Gray's mom replied.

''Yeah. So, why did you come here mom?'' He asked with a questioning face.

''Ah, your father and I are going out three days. So, I'm giving you the keys to the house.''

''Huh?''

''Don't worry your father and I have one to. There's a purse in the cup-board which contains some money. So that you can buy-''

''Alright mom, I get it! You two can go. No worries.'' Gray said. Because he knew, if his mother talks to muc his head will go hay-wire.

Evening...

''Alright Gray, Were going!'' Gray's mom said.

''Were going!'' Gray's dad said.

Gray just kept staring at them. ''Mom, dad, your acting like kids. You know that?'' He asked.

''Alright! Alright! Just take care of yourself and of course, take care of the house!'' Gray's mom and dad said in unison.

''Yeah.'' Gray replied with a boring face.

Soon, Gray's parents left.

''Yatta! Now I can do whatever I want'' Gray said to himself with joy.

Next Day...

Gray was returning home from school. It was already evening. The sun began to set.

''Man, the teacher was absent so he couldn't look at our homework. And I worked so hard on it.'' Gray said to himself hopelessly.

After a few minutes, he reached home.

Knock! Knock!

''Mom! Open the door.''

He sat outside his house for five minutes waiting for the door to open.

''Ah! Silly me! Mom and dad are on a vacation! She gave the keys to me.'' He said o himself in unison. He put his hands inside his pocket to get the key. But...he couldn't find it!

_...The key...where's the key...? _He thought wih fear.

_Crap...! I might have left it inside the house...! _

Soon, it got dark. Gray was walking around the streets. Unable to go inside his own house.

''I can't stay outside the house like this for three days...!'' Gray said to himself.

He reached he park after walking for a few minutes. He sat on one of the park's beanches.

''Man what a mess...'' He said.

''Your going to cath a cold if you stay outside at this hour of night.'' A voice said behind him.

Gray looked back to see who it was. It was...Erza!

''Erza...?'' He said with a soft voice.


	2. How About a Nightmare? For Gray Only!

_What am I doing here?_

Gray thought while he was submerging his body in the hot waters of the bath-tub.

_This is definitely Erza's house..._

_And this is Erza's family bath...which means..._

_This is where Erza washes her body every day..._

Thinking this, Gray's face turned completely red.

_UWAH! What am I thinking about!? Pervert!_

Later...

''My, you've finished already? Have you warmed up a bit?'' Erza asked while sitting on the sofa and reading a book.

''Yeah.'' Gray replied.

''Boys sure are quick at bathing. It's kind of like a spit-bath, huh?'' Erza commented with a smile.

''Out of the bath Gray-kun? Is my husband's clothing a bit too big for you?'' Asked Erza's mom.

''No, not at all...'' Gray answered.

''Really? That's good to hear.'' Said Erza's mom.

Erza's mom suddenly grabbed Erza by the shoulders. ''Isn't he just a cutie?'' Erza's mom wispered slyly.

''Hmm? You've forgotten your own age and taken a liking to him?'' Erza asked with an awkward face.

Erza's mom smiled at her. ''He's your boy-friend, isn't he? If he's this cute, I have no problem with him being my son-in-law.'' She said.

''I told you. He's just a friend.'' Erza said.

''Huh?'' Gray said to himself after looking at the mother and daughter.

Erza's mom took a frilled skirt which belongs to Erza. ''Hey. hey, can I have him try on your skirt? I'm sure he'd look great in it!''

''Mom! I told you to stop saying stuff like that!'' Erza shouted.

Gray could only look at them with a questioning face. Three days at Erza's house...Who knows how it might turn out!


	3. Gray: Caught Red Handed

Yo minna! Sorry for the late update! I'm super busy with all the school work! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy the story (Even thought it's a bit short...)! All the romantic part will start coming after a few chapters. Happy readings!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

It was night. 9 O'clock. Erza's mom was standing infront of Gray with a pair of cat ears. ''Um, Gray-kun, these are cat ears. Just for a little bit, could you please try to wear-'' The mother couldn't finish her sentence since her red headed daughter interupted.

''Honestly! What kind of embarassing things are you doing mom?!'' Erza screamed.

''Uwah! But...!'' The mother didn't finish her sentence.

_What are they talking about? _Thought Gray. The poor black haired boy couldn't figure out what they were talking about.

''Anyway, let's have dinner. I haven eaten myself.'' Erza said to Gray. ''Yeah. Thanks.'' The teen said. ''It's ok.'' The red head said with a smile.

10 O'clock...

It was 10 O'clock. Gray was sitting on the table having dinner with Erza beside him. ''Don't mind my mom. When she sees a boy like you, she takes a liking towards them.'' She said with an I'm-sorry face.

''I don't mind. It's good to see that you've got such an interesting mom.'' Said Gray even though he didn't know what she was tlaking about.

Erza gave a gentle smile which caused the black haired boy's face to become slight red. She looked beautiful when she smiled like that.

''Yeah. She's quite interesting.'' The red haired girl said.

''So, why were you outside your house at the middle of the night?'' Asked Erza.

Gray gulped after hearing her question.

_I lost my keys... _He thought.

''Could it be that you lost you keys?'' She asked politely.

''...'' Gray didn't reply.

Erza looked at him with a questioning face.

''So I was right. huh...?'' She said awkwardly.


	4. Get Ready! I'm Gonna Have an Adventure!

Yo minna! The Fairy Tail Lover here! Sorry for the late updates! The exams have just finished! Aye! Again, the romantic parts will take time to come. Anywho, a BIG thank you to every one who put my stories in their fave story list! Arigato Guzaimasu! So... this is the next chapter! I know, it's a bit short...sorry 'bout that! Please please please enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later...

It was 11 O'clock of the night. Erza and Gray were sitting on the couch with Erza's mom in the kitchen. The red head teen looked at Gray.

''So, your can't go home now, right?'' She asked. Curious.

''Y-Yeah...I can't and-'' Gray was cut off when Erza's mom suddenly jumped out of the kitchen and grabbed Erza's shoulders. ''Then, you can stay with us! Right Erza-chan~?'' She asked delightfully.

There's a girl of Gray's age in this house you know...

Thought the red head.

''Yeah.'' She replied to her mom.

Damn it why did I say **THAT**?!

Again she thought.

''So, um, Gray-kun, there's a really frilly dress that Erza won'y wear for me so could you...'' Erza tried to ignore what her mother was saying.

''Dad's not at home so you can use his room'' Erza calmly said to the black haired teen.

''Thanks Erza.'' Said Gray. Greatful that they let him stay at their house. Boy, he really needed a place to stay.

''It's ok. We need to help others in times of need.'' The red haired teen replied politely with a smile on her face.

She then, escorted the boy to his room. Erza's mother just stood there with a gloomy face.

''Your so mean Erza...'' She said to herself sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Speacialy to IcedSoulFairy: Ur not demanding much at all! I know, all of my stories are TOO short. I'm truly SORRY 'bout that!


	5. The Valentine's Day Story: Rejected

Yo! Ohayo/Konichiwa/Konbanwa minna! So, this is my next chapter!. I don't get enough time to write my fanfics (EVEN if my exams finish). Enjoy and, happy new year!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erza escorted Gray to his room. The red head's dad used to stay here but he's abroad and curently, no one's using the room. So says Erza. Both of them entered the room. It had white colored walls and a mat which covered the floor. It was specious. The bed was on the right side of the room. There was also a small study table beside it. On the left side side of the room was a closet. Probebly empty or contained some of Erza's dad's clothes or any other things which belonged to him. And, there was a shelf which had some books in it.

''Sorry for coming so suddenly and all...'' Gray said.

''It's okay. We need to help others in times of need.'' Erza said with a smile. The black haired teen blushed.

_Damn Erza and her beautiful smile... _He thought. The red head looked at Gray. She didn't notice his blushing face. Somehow, Erza's face had a tint of red too. ''A-And, I had something that I wantwd to ask you.'' She said. ''Ah, okay...''

You see, something had happened in February 14th. Yeah, I know...It was Valentine's Day.

* * *

A few days before Valentine's Day...

It was a beautiful sunny day. Erza was sitting a bed with Juvia beside her. ''So, why did you call me, Juvia?'' The red headed teen politely asked. Juvia looked at her. The blue haired girl's face was turning red without any reason. ''Um...Ju-Jubia needs some ad-advise...'' She nervously said to Erza. ''About what?'' The scarlet aired girl asked curiously. ''Um...Ah...I-It's going to be Valentine's Day soon...A-And...J-Jubia wanted to give...G-Gray-sama a present and...'' Juvia was cut off when Erza spoke. ''So you need ME to help you with it. Right?'' She asked. Juvia looked at her in shock.

_How did Erza-san know about it...?_

''Y-Yes...'' Now, Juvia was blushing even more. The scarlet haired girl now came closer towards the blue head. ''Why didn't you ask Lucy~? She good at these rooomantic things~'' She said to Juvia teasingly. Now, the blue haired teen was blushing MADLY. ''Tha-That's because...Erza-san's really close to Gray-sama...'' Now, Erza was the one who felt heat near her cheeks. Suddenly, Juvia's jaws dropped. ''E-Erza-san's blushing...?! Erza-san likes Gray-sama...?!'' She asked. Tears were forming at the corner of the girl's eyes. She was about cry when Erza spoke up. ''H-Hey! It's not that! Alright! I'll help you get you Gray! 'k?''She asked. Juvia felt relieved. ''Tha-Thankyou Erza-san...'' A small laugh escaped from Erza's mouths.

Now, when it was Valentine's Day...

''G-gray-sama...! Please wait...!'' Juvia shouted while running for Gray. She had something in her hand. The black haired teen turned around to see who it was. ''Juvi-'' Gray couldn't speak because Juvia suddenly and hugged him from the back without any warning. After a few minutes, Juvia finally let go of the black headed boy. ''What's with the hugging, Juvia?'' He asked with confusion. Juvia just blushed. Gray noticed it but didn't say anything.

''G-Gray-sama...Ha-Happy...Happy Valentine's Day...!'' She said while blood was rushing to her face. She quickly handed a box of chocolate to Gray. At first, Gray was a bit amazed. But then, he spoke up to her.

''Juvia, um... you see... yeah thanks and all, but...''

_J-Juvia knows this line...No...Gray-sama... _The blue haired girl thought.

''Y-Yes...? What is it, Gray-sama...?'' She asked. Who knows where she got all that courage to ask THAT...

''Ah...Sorry but, I only consider you as a friend. T-That's all'' Said the black haired teen as politely as he could. He didn't like to see women in tears. It was like his weakness. Juvia's heart shattered into a million pieces. She still, tried her best to keep a smile on her face. She tried hard no to cry.

''Tha-That's okay...Jubia understands...Thankyou Gray-sama, for telling...'' Se said.

Gray gave her a warm smile. ''Thankyou for understanding, Juvia.'' He said. Later, Gray and Juvia took their leave. On the way to home, Juvia met Erza. ''So, were you able to tell him?'' The red head asked cheerfully/chearfully. Juvia smiled. ''Yes, Jubia was.'' She said.

* * *

So, that was chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it! Please please please review.


	6. A Lesson Worth Learning

Your House (Part 6)

Yo! The Fairy Tail Lover here! Thankyou for all the nice reviews minna! They simply melt my heart! Anywho, this is the next chapter. And! The romantic parts will start coming after part 7. so, please be patient! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Wow...Erza's familie's house is as big as our mansion..._

Thought Gray. He was roaming around Erza's dad's room which curently belonged to him.

* * *

While then in Gray's familie's mansion...

''Argh! we could only stay there for two days! What kind of a vication was it?!'' Gray's mom asked the black head's dad with rage. She put her three large luggage inside her room. ''Well, that's that dear. Now, I've got to go to work. There's an important business meeting which I have to go through. Take care. I'll be back by evening.'' Said Gray's dad as he kissed Gray's mom on the cheeck. Then, he went off to work.

''Ahk! Men! Work is the only thing which they can think of!'' She said to herself angrily. Then, after a few minutes, she notice that her son, Gray wasn't around.

_Gray? Where's he?_

She searched the whole mansion but found none. She gave a deep sigh. ''Maybe, he went outside to play with his friends.'' She said to comfort herself.

8 O'clock. Night. Gray's mom was sitting on a couch and was looking at the clock after every two seconds. Gray's dad called her and said that he'll be late. He said he couldn't come home before 10 O'clock. The mother went inside her son's room and then saw some keys lying on Gray's bed.

_HHHIIIICCCCKKKK! Gray's keys! H-He forgot them...?!_

_N-No worries...He's MY son...He surely has the money with him..._

She thought.

When she checked he cup-board, she saw a purse with a HUGE amount of money inside it. _H-HE DIDN'T TAKE THE MONEY WITH HIM...?! _As expected from Gray!

''I wonder where he's staying...'' The mother said to herself while looking outside from a big window. She let out a big sigh.

* * *

''345...346...'' Gray was doing push-ups on the floor. Suddenly, a certain red head entered his room.

''Huh...Your pretty disciplined, aren't you? Do you do this everyday?'' She asked with an amazed look.

The black haired boy stood up. ''Yeah, pretty much...It's been my daily routine since I was little.'' He replied. Erza had two cans of iced cola in her hands. She handed one to Gray.

''Here, have this. If you sweat that much, you'll feel tense.'' She said with a smile.

''Thanks.''

Soon, Gray was deep in his thoughts.

_On the note...Erza's fresh out of the bath!_

''Oh, you've already finished your homework? Your quite on top of things.'' The red head comented while looking at Gray's homework.

_A secret room..._

''Hey!''

_Together at the middle of the night..._

''Hey!''

_The fragrance of shampoo..._

''This is wrong.'' Erza said.

''WHA?!'' Screamd Gray with amazement.

The red head looked at him with a questioning face.

'' 'WHA?!'? Are you listening at all?'' She asked with annoince.

''Of...Of course...!'' Gray replied with a blush appearing on his face.

''Ah, this is wrong too.''

_But, as I was thinking earlier..._

''For this problem, you have to...''

_Erza is..._

_...Really beautiful... _Gray blushed. Again.

''Then, using this equation, you...''

_N-Not good...If I start thinking about such things..._

Erza noticed that Gray was deep in his thoughts.

..._My face will turn red..._

The red headed girl got annoied. He wasn't listening to her after all!

Erza placed the iced cola which was in her hands on the black headed teen's cheeks. Boy, it was REALLY cold.

''UHYAH!'' He screamed.

''Hey! Are you really going to listen to me?!'' Erza said annoingly.

''I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'' He quickly responded.

''B-By the way, didn't you say you wanted to ask me something...? W-What was it...?'' Gray asked.

''Huh...? Oh, about that...ah...'' Erza couldn't say what was in her mind. Suddenly, the red head got more annoied.

''More importanly, if you've gotten so many wrong, what will the teacher say?!'' She asked with a loud voice.

''Ah! Your right!'' He replied.

Gray quickly sat on the study table to correct his homework. The red headed teen stood behind him. ''I'll keep an eye on you for a bit, so study hard!'' She said.

''Y-Yes ma'am!'' He responded.

Now, Erza was the one who was deep in her thoughts.

_What I wanted to ask you..._

_...What I wanted to ask you was..._

_...Juvia was so happy after confessing to you..._

_...What happened on Valentine's Day?_

_Are you dating her now?_

Erza quickly shook her head.

_But..._

_...What do I plan on doing even if I find out?_

''Erza's overseeing me studying...I need to do well here!'' Gray whispered to himself. He soon held his homework towards Erza.

''Um, I'm finished...So, how did I do?'' He asked.

''That's enough already.'' The read head responded without even hearing Gray's question.

''It's pointless to do it now. Good night.'' She said and left the room.

_Where my answers..._

_...Really that bad? _Thought Gray.

The next day...

It was a fine morning. Erza just woke up from her long sleep.

''Erza-chaaan, go wake Gray-kun up~'' The red head's mother said from the kitchen.

'' 'Kay.'' Said the girl.

In Gray's room...

The black haired boy was sitting on the study table.

Erza approached him.

'' Gray, it's time for break-fa...''

She looked at him with amazement.

''...Hey, were you up all night studying...?'' The red head asked.

''Well...Because my answers...'' He said. He had lacked sleep.

Today's lesson: Misunderstandings often arise from trival matters.

* * *

Aye! So, that was chapter 6! I made the story a bit long. Thanks for reading! And, please review!


	7. The Black Haired Angel: Full Throttle

**The Black Haired Angel at Full Throttle**

Yo minna! Sorry for the long wait! Had some personal business to take care of. Heheh. Anywho, you must have relized that I have changed the names of the chapters. So, this is part 7, 'The Black Haired Angel at Full Throttle'. And! Sorry, the GRAYZA parts could...take a while to come... Please don't kill me for this. Please? I just edited the stories and stuff. That's why. Whatever, enjoy!

* * *

Such a misunderstanding was inevitable.

If someone...were to ask why...

The response would come with a smile. Obviously, this is what anyone would expect to happen:

Juvia: I love you, Gray-sama!

Gray: Me too, baby. My love for you is always at full throttle.

But unbelievably, she (Juvia) confessed and chose to hear his (Gray's) answer which she (Erza) wasn't aware of: ''Sorry but, I only think of you as a friend.'' And so, this girl (Erza) has been in a state on confusion...since Valentine's Day, one week ago. Consequently, the boy (Gray) is also having a few problems of his own.

* * *

8 O'clock (Morning)...

_Why am I so upset by this? Whomever Gray chooses to date has nothing to do with me in the first place._

Thought Erza while she sitting on her bed. She still had her pajamas on.

_I don't really feel anything for him...He's not even my type to begin with._

The red head was happy that her nearly-close friend, Juvia, was able to confess to her love life, Gray. But, she was also, somehow, felling sad at the same time. She quickly dropped flat on the bed. Then, she took a pillow and covered her head.

_This must be..._

_...that feeling you get when your friend finds a girl-friend..._

_...It's really..._

_...nothing at all..._

Sigh. She couldn't even understand herself.

9 O'clock (Morning)...

''Wow! Your break-fast is really good Erza!'' Gray said with a smile forming on his face. He was having break-fast. The red haired girl was the one preparing it. Her mother was just helping her with the little things.

_Why, exactly, do I feel a small urge to kill him rise up..._

_...every time I see that dopey smile...?_

Erza thought annoingly. She just kept staring at the black haired teen awkwardly. Gray got the chills.

''Um, Erza? Did I do something wrong?'' He asked innocently.

Erza stopped staring. ''No, it's nothing. Do you want seconds? There's a lot left.'' She casualy replied.

_What's wrong? I don't really get it..._

_But If I don't figure it out soon,_

_I get the feeling that this could turn out badly in a lot of ways..._

Gray thought. Then, silaaaaaaaaance. It was awkward (The silance) so, Erza tried to break it. ''By the way Gray, what are you going to do tonight? If you have nowhere else to go, would you like to stay here again?'' She politely asked.

Gray looked at her with an unsure face.

''This person over here seems to want you to stay, too.'' The red haired teen added while pointing towards her mother. Her mom just kept nodding.

''Ah...if it's not a problem, then...'' He didn't finish his sentence. He patiently waited for Erza's answer.

''It's not really a problem, but is it alright with you?'' Erza asked.

''Huh? In what way?'' Gray asked with confusion.

The red head looked at him awkwardly.

''Your asking 'In what way?' well, is it really alright to neglect _her _(Juvia)?'' She asked with a little blush appearing on her face.

Gray gave her a smile. The smile of 'Awkwardness'.

''Well, I get the feeling that it's better if I don't tell _her _(My mom) because she can be very sensetive OR angry about these things. I bet that she'll be angry the most. It has a 90/100 chance of happening.'' He replied while scratching the back of his head. His face had the 'I'm-100%-sure!' look.

_Woah, he's ballsy enough to give her the cold shoulders right after being confesses to?_

Thought Erza.

''That's quite an unusual way of thinking.'' She commented. Things were getting REALLY weird.

''Yes, there's no mistake about it.'' Gray said.

The red head looked at the time. It was half-past 9.

''Don't we have school today? What will you do about your clothes Gray? Going in your regular clothes is out of the question.'' She said to the black haired teen.

''Yeah, you don't need to worry about that.'' Said Gray.

* * *

At school...

''I figured that something like this might happen. So I always have a spare uniform hidden at school.'' Said the black haired boy with a school uniform in his hands.

''Can you please not hide such things at the Student Council Room?'' Erza asked weirdly.

* * *

After a few minutes...

''I'm going to change my clothes so please don't peek.'' The black haired boy said.

The red head blushed. ''How rude! Why would I peek!?'' She said. Gray closed the room's door to change. He unbuttoned his shirt when suddenly, Lucy appeared out of nowhere.

''Stripping down in the Student Council Room so early in the morning...is this supposed tobe some sort of H-Game?'' She asked while sitting on one of the room's sofas.

Gray looked at her. Surprised.

''Lu-Lucy...! Why are you...'' He stuttered.

''I came here to take care of some Student Council business.'' Said the blonde.

* * *

Later...

''Good morning Erza.'' Lucy greeted.

''Lucy, your early today.'' The red head said.

''That's quite unexpected, you two are rather very fresh from the start.'' The blonde commented.

''Tha-That's not true!''

''Erza's right!''

The red head quickly dragged Gray to the back of the room.

''Listen up! Don't tell anyone that you staying at my house!'' She whispered.

''Of...Of course...!'' Gray whispered back.

''What?'' Lucy asked.

''No! Nothing at all!''

''Yeah! Gray's right!''

* * *

Minutes later...

Erza sat on a chair which was attached to a HUGE table.

''Well, whatever. This is what I was talking to you about yesterday.'' Lucy said while handing out some papers to Erza.

''Ah, okay. I'm going to work on this right now, so you two do ahead to class.'' The red head said to Gray and the blonde.

''Okay.'' Said Lucy. Then, both of them (Gray and Lucy) went out of the room. The black haired teen looked back to see Erza. The blonde noticed it.

''What's the matter?'' She asked with confusion.

''Ah, it's nothing much but...Erza bocemes pretty amazing when she puts on her Student Council President face.'' Gray replied. A blush was appearing on his face. Lucy smiled.

''Yeah. She IS quite amazing. Of all the first year students in Fairy Tail Academy, only two have become the Student Council President, one of whom is Erza.'' The blonde commented.

''Wow, that's really impressive...!'' Said Gray.

* * *

While then at the boy's (Gray's) family mansion...

Gray's mom took out the money from the cup-board. She counted the amount to be sure that it was the money which she gave to his son.

''The amount here adds up to 999,998 yen or approximately one million...This must be the lodging money which I gave to Gray...'' She said to herself. Sigh.

''I must call _her_...'' Said the mother.

She quickly took out her phone and dialed on a number.

_Pick it up...Pick it up... _Is what she kept thinking about.

Finally, she heared a voice through the phone.

''Hello? Juvia Loxer speaking.''

''Ah, Juvia? It's me, Gray's mom'' The mother said.

''Ah, how are you aunty?'' Juvia asked.

''Yes dear, I'm doing fine. Um, I needed to talk to you about something.''

''Yes? What is it?'' The blue haired teen asked politely.

After a few minutes, Gray's mother explained everything to Juvia.

''It's okay, aunty. I'll investigate this matter. You don't need to worry.'' Said the blue head from the phone.

''Yes, I knew I could count on you. Thankyou.'' The black head's mother said delightfully.

''Your welcome. I'll know what Gray's upto in no time!'' Juvia said.

* * *

While then at school...

''ACHOO!'' The black haired teen sneezed.

''What's wrong, Gray?'' Lucy asked.

''Nothing...I just had a bad premonition...'' He replied.

* * *

So, that was chapter 7! I really really really hope you enjoyed it! And, if it's not much of a problem, please review!


	8. Mission: Gray's Secret in Jeopardy?

**Curiosity and Bad Luck Equals Juvia**

**Yo! Sorry for the late updates. I'm SUPER busy with my school and stuff. Plus, I had ANOTHER exam. Seriously? How many exams does school have to take? Sheesh…Any who! Thanks for all the nice reviews minna! I'm so glad *Tears of joy*! Hey! Did everyone read Fairy Tail's chapter 315? AAAHHHH! That Minarva bitch! I just want to kill her! Go Erza! Bash her up! (I almost cried when Minarva stabbed Kagura with the sword! Exaggerating much?) Now, whateves, enjoy!**

* * *

~Gray's family mansion~

Gray's mom was sitting on a couch with her glasses on. Reading a book. And, last but not the least, relieved. Because, Juvia agreed that she would take care of THE matter. You all know what it is, right?

''Where can you find such a nice and polite girl like Juvia?'' She asked herself. Smiling.

~Juvia's family mansion~

''Okay…Juvia accepted Gray-sama's mom's request but, from where does Juvia start?'' A blue haired girl asked herself.

Sigh.

''Juvia wonders why Gray-sama's so messed up…'' She then added while looking outside through a huge window.

_Ah! Juvia might try calling him and ask Gray-sama where he is! Yes! _She suddenly thought. Her face lit up like a light-bulb. Still, her plan could go down the drain for many reasons. Even after that, she'll take the risk. What a girl…

While then, one of our main characters (Gray) had various problems of his own.

~Fairy Tail Academy~

Gray was standing straight while resting his back on a wall. He was in the verandah. Then, without any warnings, his phone began to ring. He picked it up.

''Hello? Gray Fullbuster speaking.'' He said politely through the phone.

_Ah! Gray-sama's voice~!_

''Ano, Gray-sama? This is Juvia. You see, your mother informed me and said that you accidently forgot your keys and your money and…'' Juvia began to state. She stated some more but, Gray wasn't listening. His face began to look pale.

_Mom…Mom told that…THAT to-to…Juvai?!_

''Hello? Gray-sama?'' The blue haired teen asked through the other side of the phone. Poor Gray. Couldn't bad luck find someone else to follow?

''A-Ah, Ju-Juvia…! Sorry but, I-I can't hear you! It seems like there's some sort of interference! A-And! Class is about to start…! So, b-bye…!'' The black head responded with a shaky voice.

Then,

PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP !

He hung up…

''Ah, something's really fishy. Looks like Gray-sama's bad luck is at full force today. Maybe Juvia has to go to school to investigate this matter~.'' The blue headed girl said to herself with a huge smile forming on her lips. She was CURIOUS.

While then…

''Man, I gave Juvia such a childish excuse to hang up on her…'' Gray said to himself, regretting his actions that she took towards the blue haired girl.

''I could've just called mum and told her the truth that I accidently forgot the keys and the money and I'm staying over at Erza's…''

_If I told her up front…_

_Mom: So you forgot you're keys and the money ACCIDENTLY?_

_Gray: Yeah, honest. ACCINDENTLY._

_Mom: HOW COULD YOU?!_

_Gray: EEEEKKK!_

_Mom: I-I *Sob* thought t-that *Sob* you w-won't…I-I was so *Sob* I was so w-worried…*Sob*…_

_Gray: …_

''Nah, that's what WOULDN'T happen…'' Gray sighed.

_What WOULD happen if I told her up front…_

_Mom: So you forgot you're keys and the money ACCIDENTLY?_

_Gray: Yeah, honest. ACCINDENTLY._

_Mom: So, where did you stay last night?_

_Gray: GAH!_

''Yep, THAT'S where I would get caught…'' He said with.

_Plus, if I were to tell anyone that I'm staying at Erza house…_

_I would've lied anyway_s…_Since she told me to not talk about it…_

_Lies to cover lies…_

_Yeah…_

_I'm really a worthless person…_

Suddenly, Gray felt a cold sensation near his cheeks. Yeah, it was…Cola! ICED Cola that is.

''UWAAH!'' He screamed.

''What's that depressing look for?'' A certain red haired girl asked.

''E-Erza…!'' Gray quickly responded.

''If you always wear such a face, you'll have bad luck.'' She said with a smile.

_Already have…_

Thought the black haired teen.

''Or, is it that bad luck's already following you~?'' Erza asked teasingly.

Gray just kept staring at her with utter shock.

_Is she a mind-reader or something?_

He then thought.

Erza extended her hand towards Gray to give him the can of iced Cola.

''Here, have this.'' She said.

''Th-Thanks…'' The black haired boy responded. His face had a tint of red.

''Anyways, I have Student Council Matters to attend to so, drink up and feel better.'' The red haired girl said as she took her leave.

Gray just kept standing there with the Cola in his hand.

_I feel bad for staying over at her house for free…_

_Maybe I ought to help Erza…_

**So, that was it! Hope you all enjoyed it! My updates might take time so, sorry in advance!**

**And,**

**Review?**


	9. Special Course: Investigation Gone Wrong

**Yooooooooooooo! Long time no see minna! As you can see, I'm back! No, I was NOT dead. I just couldn't figure out what to write about in this chapter! By the way, this chap contains Gruvia…HEY I'M A FULLY GRAYZA SUPPORTER! DON'T misunderstand! Gruvia just to spice the story up. Heheh… Anywho! Enjoy~!**

* * *

_I feel bad for staying over at her house for free…_

_Maybe I ought to help Erza…_

Gray thoughed as he dashed to the direction where Erza headed for.

While then…

''Hm...'' Juvia looked at her reflection on the mirror. ''If Juvia's going to investigate this…she must have a disguise…!'' Se screamed with excitement. She hurried away from the room and after a few minutes, came back with a spectacle in her hand. She quickly wore it.

''Glasses disguise~!'' She said to herself. She then headed for Fairy Tail Academy.

Fairy Tail Academy…

''Hey, who's that cute girl?''

''D-Dunno…''

''Is she a transferred student?''

''Was there ever a beauty like her in our school before?''

Juvia was heading for the clock tower inside the Fairy Tail Academy so that she could find Gray. But on the way, NOBODY realized that she was Juvia. Must be the glasses…

_Is Juvia standing out just because of the glasses…?_

She thought.

_Oh well… This is for Gray-sama's mom!_

Soon, she reached the clock tower.

''Ah, so Juvia has to go to the top floor.'' The blue haired girl said to herself. When she entered the elevator of the tower, a black haired boy was in her sight.

_Gray-sama?_

She thought. A blush appeared on her face.

_Juvia?_

The boy thought. Then, he shook his head.

_No. Juvia would never where something like that._

Gray quickly approached the disguised Juvia. ''Which floor?'' He politely asked.

_C-Could it be? Gray-sama doesn't recognize Juvia?_

''Um, the top floor…'' She responded.

The black haired teen then pressed the elevator's button which would take Juvia to the top floor.

Both of them stood there. Silance…

_Gray-sama dosen't recognize Juvia… This makes her want to ask him about a few things~_

''Um, by any chance is Gray-sa… I mean are you a Student Council member?'' The disguised Juvia asked. Excited.

Gray looked at her. ''No.'' He replied. So casual~

''Then, how are you able to use this elevator?'' Asked the glasses wearing girl.

''Um, you see… I just want to see the Student Council President Erza… She's just… Um… Helping me with a few things… That's all…'' Gray replied nervously.

_N-No worries… Gray-sama has already rejected Juvia! A-And! There's Lyon-sama…! Unless Sherry-san takes him…_

Juvia thought for a second.

''Oh~! Could it be that you love her~?'' She asked.

Hearing this question, Gray turned red like a tomato.

''Oh my, your blushing~!'' Juvia commented. Gray tried badly to control him. BADLY.

''N-NO! NEVER! She's smart and cool and beautiful and a bit… C-Cute! You can say t-that I admire her… But l-love…'' Like crazy, Gray blushed again.

Juvia couldn't help but smile.

_Juvia knew it!_

She thought delightfully.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped.

''Ah, the elevator gets jammed some times. Since it's really old. I fix this within a few minutes.'' After saying this, she becag to press the buttons of the elevator to fix it. Gray just kept staring at her with utter shock/

_This is…_

_Definitely Juvia…!_

He thought nervously.

_She must have come here to investigate me…!_

_In a situation like this…_

_I should genuinely apologize…! _

He quickly grabbed Juvia by her shoulders.

''Hey listen…! I…'' He stuttered.

''Uwah…! What are you…''

_What is Gray-sama doing…!?_

_Is it because we're all alone…!?_

_But, didn't Gray-sama reject Juvia…?_

''KYAAH! What will happen to Lyon-sama?!''

''Hey! Juvia! Wait a sec…!''

Later…

(Now, Gruvia haters, prepare for the ultimate shock!)

He was on top of her. She was under him. Within a few minutes, no. within a few SECONDS, this… THIS happened.

''Juvia, just listen to me. I have some thing to tell you about…'' Gray said while blushing.

Juvia too was blushing like crazy. Typical…

Suddenly…

''Alright, sorry that the elevator was jammed. But don't worry, I've fixed it. So is everyone inside okay…'' A red haired girl said. She looked at the tumbled down Gray and Juvia awkwardly.

''W-What are you two doing…?'' She asked.

''Ah…'' Gray stated.

''W-What is it, that you wanted to ask me, Gray-sama…?'' Juvia asked while blushing.

_I can't tell Juvia that I'm staying over at Erza's place when she's standing right INFRONT of me… Since she told me not to…_

_Man I'm a total mess…_

He thought. He had TOTALLY stuffed things up.

''Ah, what a fall…! Just because of the elevator's sudden stopping…'' He stated.

Juvia and Erza looked at him awkwardly.

''That was not a fall…'' The red haired girl said.

Gray quickly pressed one of the elevator's button and closed it's door.

''H-Hey! Open the door Gray! What are you two doing...?!'' Erza shouted while banging the elevator's door.

_Hell do I even care?!_

She thought.

Inside the elevator...

''Phew! Sorry 'bout that…! Really didn't mean to... You see Juvia…'' Gray began to apologize.

''Forget it Gray-sama…'' Juvia responded with an awkward look.

* * *

**Yay! So, this is part 9! Hope you all liked it! And, sorry for the super late updates! Sorry!**

**Plus,**

**Review?**


	10. Gray! Trying to Get a Devil's Affection?

**Yo, yo, yo, minna-san! How are you all doing? I know, I updated a little faster today than the other days. Heheh. But, the chapter's short! Sorry! Sorry! And, enjoy~! **

* * *

Gray was heading for Erza's house (Since it was sorta his now). Well, before that, he was stuck in an elevator 'mishap' with Juvia (That can't be of any good)…

''Well, I apologized to Juvia about it. But I didn't tell her that I'm staying over at Erza's house for a few days… And, to top it off, Erza saw the whole elevator 'thingy'…'' He said to himself.

''Man, talk about worst day ever… I'm never going to use the elevator again! I'll always use the stairs! Yes! That way, I'll be able to loose some weight too! Although I don't have much…''

Sigh…

Suddenly, an idea popped into Gray's head.

_I know! Maybe I'll make something to gain Erza's affection! Yes! That'll do!_

For a moment, the black haired boy's body froze.

_But, what will I make that will even make me able to gain…that blood-thirsty Erza's affection…?_

He thought while his body shivered.

_Oh well! This is for my pride's sake!_

He again thought with a bit of excitement.

_But, I've already lost more than half of my pride by forgetting my keys at home, staying over at Erza's house for free and because of the elevator incident…_

In no time, Gray's 'Happy-and-Go!' attitude turned to dust.

* * *

**So, that's chapter 10 folks! And! Thankyou all for bearing with my annoying 'No-Romantic-Grayza-Parts-Yet' story for such a long time! You see, after like, 1 or 2 chaps, Gray and Erza's 'roooooomantic' scenes will be seen and Juvia will be following a sweet potato truck in a cold and late winter night. C'mon! Who doesn't like sweet potatoes in the winter? I like them! And, I also like sushies and meat balls and penut butter sand- *Erza hit's the author from behind***

**Author: I-I'm fine *Passes out*…**

**Erza: Sorry guys, you see, the author got a little 'food crazy' and I got annoyed. And thus, I hit her.**

**Happy: A-Aye…! *Looks at the author* Poor author…**

**Lucy: Now! Before passing out because of Erza, the author wanted to say that she's really, really, really sorry for the chapters shortness!**

**Erza: How nice of her. So sincere.**

**Lucy: Yet you hit her…**

**Happy: Aye! As expected from Erza-sama!**

**Lucy: 'S-Sama'…?**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Erza: By the way, the author also wanted to ask if the dear readers could…**

**Erza, Happy and Lucy: Review~?**


	11. Alone Between Heaven and Hell

**Yo! Ohayo/Konichiwa/Konbanwa minna! Alright, you all can yell/scream/hit me as much as you want 'cause I know that the last chapter S-U-C-K-E-D! Yep! I know that (Duh)! BUT! This chapter is DEFINITELY much, much, much better (I HOPE)! Anuwho, guess what?! We're gonna go to INDIA in a few days! So excited! Alright then, bhir mulakat hogii! Enjoy! *Runs away as quickly as possible***

* * *

_Oh well! This is for my pride's sake!_

He thought with a bit of excitement.

_But, I've already lost more than half of my pride by forgetting my keys at home, staying over at Erza's house for free and because of the elevator incident…_

In no time, Gray's 'Happy-Go-Lucky!' attitude turned to dust.

Sigh.

The boy pushed the door and stepped inside his (Current) house.

''I'm back aunty.'' He said with a tired look on his face.

''Ah, welcome back Gray-kun…'' Erza's mother replied in a rush. She wore a white coat and a long ash colored skirt to match it. She had a black hand-bag in her hand (I'm really NOT that good with describing dresses).

''Um, are you going somewhere?'' The boy asked while he put his school bag down.

''Oh, you see, I have this REALLY important business that I have to attend so I'll not be here for the day.'' She replied before looking at Gray with a troubled face.

''Could you manage it?'' She asked him.

Gray gave her an un-sure face. ''Ah, sure. What could go wrong? I mean, I can cook and stuff…''

Erza's mother then, looked at him comfortably. She pulled a smile.

''It's settled then! I've put some money on the table if you need it. Thank you so much Gray-kun.'' She said while she sat down on a chair to put her heels on.

Gray smiled. ''No problem. Actually, I owe you one aunty. You know, I'm living in your house and-''

''Don't mention it.'' Erza's mother said while she patted on Gray's back.

''Oh, where's Erza?'' The mother asked the boy.

''Ah, she has some work at school. Busy-body her…'' Gray replied while the elevator incident popped into his head. He gulped a bit.

_Yeah, and when she comes home, she's gonna kick my ass…_

He thought worriedly.

''Alright then, tell her that I'm out for work.''

''Okay.''

''Bye dear.''

''Bye aunty.''

After a few minutes, Gray changed his clothes and thought of what he could do for Erza.

_I know! I'll just cook her something which she likes! That'll do!_

He walked through the corridors and checked the cupboards and racks to see if he could make lunch and dinner for her. He saw that some items were missing.

''Looks like I'll have to go shopping for some stuffs.'' He said to himself.

He quickly grabbed a jacket and the money which Erza's mother gave him and headed for the stores.

While then…

Erza headed for home with an annoyed look on her face. She kept thinking about the elevator incident which occurred in front of her. The more she thought, the more agitated she became.

_How, how could I let something like that… THAT happen?! Plus, how in the ELEVATOR?!_

_I know that Juvia's Gray's girlfriend and all, but, they didn't have to do their 'lovey-dovey' stuff there!_

_I swear that I'll kill Gray when I find him…!_

She thought while walking.

Suddenly, she saw a black haired boy with a jacket on standing in front of a shop.

_Gray? What's he doing here?_

The red head again thought. She calmly approached him.

''What are you doing _here _Gray?'' She asked without hesitation.

_Yikes! Erza! _

Gray thought.

He gave her an un-easy smile.

''Ah, Erza, you see, your mom has some business to take care of so, she said she won't be able to come home for the day and asked me to cook lunch and dinner.'' He replied without stuttering.

''Oh.'' The red haired girl responded.

_Man, it's like I'm standing on a landmine…_

The boy thought worriedly.

_How should I respond? Should I scold him right now? No, that would only do no good…_

_Sheesh… Feels like I'm between heaven and hell…_

The girl thought nervously.

* * *

**Yosh! So this is part 11! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**And,**

**Review~?**


	12. Just Rubbing Salt on the Wounds

**Yo minna! I'm in… INDIA! Alright, I'm gonna tell you guys the truth. India's kinda 'SCARY'. Yes. It's 'SCARY'… You see, yesterday, I was on this vehicle called a 'Rickshaw' (Weird name, ain't it?). Then, suddenly, out of absolutely NOWHERE, this 'guy' came in 'The Scene' and tried to kidnap my phone which was in my hand! I kicked him on the nose (Somehow) and then, got off the Rickshaw, paid the 'Rickshaw-wala (The one who drives a 'Rickshaw') and literally, RAN FOR MY LIFE! My dad said that the 'guy' was a mugger and there are PLENTY of muggers in India! I was about to faint! Anywho, this is part 12 of 'Your House' and! A BIG thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! Arigato! Now, please enjoy the story!**

**Notice: Please pray for me so that I can stay alive in India… Please…**

* * *

_Man, it's like I'm standing on a landmine…_

The boy thought worriedly.

_How should I respond? Should I scold him right now? No, that would only do no good…_

_Sheesh… Feels like I'm between heaven and hell…_

The girl thought nervously.

The two of them kept looking at the ground to avoid eye contact.

''So…'' Erza stated.

''So…'' Gray stated.

SILANCE…

''Want to go shopping?'' The black haired boy asked the girl. At least that chaised 'Awkward Silance' away…

Erza then, looked at him.

_Trying to change the topic, eh?_

She thought with a 'Mixed Emotioned' mind.

_No worries, Gray's staying under the SAME roof with ME! OF COURSE shopping together is normal then! The truth is bitter…_

The red haired girl gave him a strange smile and then replied, ''Yeah, sure.''

_I'll scold you later…_

She again thought

On the other hand,

_Phew, saved…_

The black headed boy thought.

Gray then suddenly made a face like he just remembered something. He quickly put his hands inside his jacket's pocket and took out a small, neatly folded piece of paper. It was a shopping list. He looked at the paper and then, he looked at Erza.

''What's your favourite food?'' He asked her.

The girl gave him a questioning look.

''Eh?'' She asked awkwardly.

''Um, I'm thinking of making something you like for lunch.'' He responded.

_Hope I don't get caught..._

Gray thought worriedly.

_Maybe Gray's trying to apologize for the elevator incident…_

Erza thought.

''Oh, ah, I think I'll go for Hamburgers and Curry.'' Erza said (I like Hamburgers and Curry).

Gray gave her a light smile. ''That's kind of a boyish taste you have there.'' He responded.

''H-Hey! It's what I like…!'' The red haired girl suddenly snapped at him with anger.

''Ah, sorry ma'am…!'' Gray said.

''Anywho, your favourite desert?'' He then asked.

''Cheese-cakes!'' Erza replied confidently.

_Figures…_

The black haired boy weirdly thought.

Gray quickly took out a pen and added Hamburgers, Curry and Cheese-cakes to the shopping list.

''Alright then, our destination, Food Mart!'' He suddenly shouted loudly which caused him and Erza to catch the attention of the people near the area. All of them looked at the boy and girl awkwardly.

''Really Gray, really?'' The red haired girl asked him with an annoyed face.

''Ah…'' Gray stated.

_Your just rubbing salt on my wounds Gray…_

The girl thought sadly.

How embarrassing!

* * *

**Minna-san! So that was part 12! Sorry again for the super-duper shortness of the story! I'm really busy you see! School works' killing me! Reading Indian writings is sooooo hard (Even harder than reading Japanese)! I'd rather like to diiiiiieeeeee! Anywho, a big thank you to 'IcedSoulFairy' for sending me such great reviews! By the way, I've made this Grayza community and I really, really, really need some staffs! So, just check my profile to find it's link! And, THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!**

**Last but not the least,**

**Review please~? **


	13. Author's Note: Gomenne, Minna-san!

**Yo minna! I've got some bad news… Sorry but, this isn't part 12 of 'Your House'… You see, I've told you guys before that I'm in India. Right? Um, school here is getting REALLY hectic here so, I decided that I think I'll not continue writing 'Your House' for some days… Don't worry minna! I'm not abandoning my story! I'll never do. Still, I'll be at fanfiction and read all of your fanfics (Mostly Grayza) and review them! As soon as I coop up with studies, I'll continue with the story! Until then, Sayonaraaaa!**

**-The Fairy Tail Lover.**


	14. That Guy's the Rival! Gray vs Jellal

**And Thus, a Love Triangle is Born**

**Yo minna-san! How are you all? Curently, I'm doing well here (Except studying). We have this L-A-M-E math teacher who's always telling us these horrible 'Knock-Knock' jokes (He says it in English so that the foreign students can understand it). For example:**

**-Knock knock!**

**-Who's there?**

**-Woo.**

**-Woo who?**

**-Don't get so excited, it's just a joke!**

**Well, I hope that at-least YOU guys are doing okay in school… *Sigh*…**

**Notice: Thank you 'Erza Fullbuster LOVE' for this chapter's idea. I owe you one!**

* * *

_Your just rubbing salt on my wounds Gray…_

The girl thought sadly.

After shopping…

Gray put the shopping bag down and sat to untie his shoes when suddenly, he saw Erza dashing towards the mansion's exiting door.

''Where are you going, Erza?'' The black haired boy asked her, confused.

_I going to buy a dictionary which has billions of slangs which would help me with scolding you, numb-skull!_

The red haired girl thought with rage.

''The Kendo Club.'' She politely answered (I'm a member of my Japanese school's Kendo Club). She was despiretly trying to cover up her anger.

Gray got even more confused.

_Is she trying to ignore me…?_

He thought. Slight worried.

''What about lunch?'' He asked, by gathering all the courage he had.

Erza gave the boy an un-easy smile.

''I think I'll pass today. I've lost my appetite.'' She replied, felling a bit sorry for Gray.

_Maybe I'm being a bit rough on him…_

She thought.

''Oh…'' Gray responded.

After five awkward seconds…

''So, can I come with you to the Kendo Club…?'' The black haired boy asked, with a sweet-as-ever voice.

Erza frowned a bit from the inside.

_What's with Gray's devil-may-care attitude today?_

After a while, she got her cool back.

''Don't you want to have lunch?'' She asked him, just checking.

''Nah. I think I've lost my appetite as well.'' The boy replied while rubbing the back of his head.

_Nice…_

''Well, sure! You can come.'' The red haired girl stated. She smiled at him, causing Gray to blush a bit. Thank god that Erza didn't see his face.

_Damn you again, Erza's cute smile!_

He thought.

Later, the red haired girl locked the doors and the two of them headed for Fairy Tail Academy's Kendo Club.

At the Kendo Club…

''Hey guys!'' Erza greeted everyone inside the club.

_Hey Erza!_

_Hi Erza-san._

_Hey._

_Yo Erza!_

Suddenly, a blue haired, handsome man with a designed red tattoo under his right eye approached the red haired girl. He rested his left hand over Erza's shoulders. As if she was his best-friend. More like, his GIRL-FRIEND…

Gray frowned, seeing that two of them like that.

_I'm not jealous, I'm not jelous…_

He kept thinking to calm himself.

''Erza-koi, why don't we go out today? Just the two of us? In a nice restaurant…'' He began to state flirtatiously.

_Okay, I give up. I'm jealous._

''Um, Jellal, I don't think that I'll be agreeing with that idea of yours…'' The red haired girl responded while giving him an un-comfortable smile. She tried to get his left hand off from her shoulders.

''But Erza-koi, wouldn't it be great? In a beautiful restaurant, just the two of us…'' Jellal responded.

Gray approached him.

''You know, when Erza doesn't like the idea, SHE DOESN'T LIKE THE IDEA. Plus, STOP CALLING HER 'KOI'!'' The black haired boy snapped with rage and anger.

Jellal glared at him.

Erza looked at him with utter surprise. She blushed a bit.

''H-Hey Gray…'' The red haired girl said with a low voice, blushing a bit more.

''Well, does it bother you?'' The blue haired man asked, annoyed.

Gray got IRRITATED.

''No, but it bothers ERZA.'' He said, raising his voice a bit. Erza's eyes widened. Then, the black haired boy grabbed Erza's hand and got out from the Kendo Club's building.

''C'mon, Erza! We're going!'' Gray said to her loudly.

Erza blushed even more.

''But…'' She said.

Jellal stared at them from afar.

_Trying to steal MY Erza-koi like that, you're not going to get away with this, Gray Fullbuster!_

He thought.

* * *

**So, that was part 14 minna! I know I updated a bit quickly even though I said I wouldn't AND couldn't. Surprised, huh? Actually, I did well in this test and so, my mom said that I'll be getting more 'Computer-Time' other than more 'Study-Time'. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**ANOTHER Notice: Sorry to 'Erza Fullbuster LOVE' that GRAY was jelous of JELLAL. I know that I said that Gray would be jealous of some OTHER guy (I just couldn't think WHO the other guy would be)… Sorry…! I know that Jellal was a bit like Loki, right?**

**By the way,**

**A hateful, kind or non-sense review would help me a lot so,**

**Review~?**


	15. The Start of an Awkward Night?

**Talk Time:**

**Yo minna! How are you all doing? I'm doing okay in India. Hey! Did you know that Bangladesh has six seasons? I didn't know it either. But in our Social Studies class, we were reading a text about Bangladesh, India's neighbouring country. Anywho, you did notice that I've written some of this story's chapter names in half Japanese, right? Well, you see, my mom gave me the idea and said that if I do it, I'll be able to understand Japanese better. Since, if you write the language, it'll be even easier to UNDERSTAND the language. If there's any mistake, please let me know! I know, it can be a bit annoying for you guys 'cause it's even annoying for ME sometimes! Well, if someone does not understand what it says, just leave a review about it! **

**Notice: Last chapter's idea was by 'Erza Fullbuster LOVE' and the whole 'It'll happen in the Kendo Club' idea was by my big sis so, all credits to them… (~_~)… **

**PS. I talk a lot, don't I?**

* * *

''C'mon, Erza! We're going home!'' Gray said loudly so that Jellal could hear him, holding Erza tightly by the hand.

Erza blushed.

''But…'' She softly spoke.

Jellal stared at them from afar.

_Trying to steal MY Erza-koi like that, you're not going to get away with this, Gray Fullbuster!_

He thought.

Later…

Night, 9 O'clock (Sorry about the time skip minna-san)…

_Alright, I'll ask Gray about Juvia being his girl-friend…_

… _It's now or NEVER!_

Erza thought.

_I'm ready for battle!_

''H-Hey, Gray…?'' The red haired teen said in a low voice.

''Yeah?'' The black haired boy responded.

Erza gulped. She could feel drops of sweat dripping down her skin.

The two of them were cooking dinner. Since they skipped lunch, they were REALLY hungry. They were making two different batches of curry together.

Gray stopped with his curry and looked at the scarlet haired teen-girl. She was blushing. Her cheeks were all red. They boy couldn't get it.

_Now or never! Now or never!_

Erza kept reminding herself. She felt like her head was about to burst.

''I-I-Is… Is…'' She stuttered.

''Is?'' Gray responded.

''Do you have a fever Erza? You face's all red.'' He added.

''NO! IS YOU CURRY GOING WELL?!'' The scarlet haired girl snapped.

_Crap you stupid Erza!_

Gray gave her a questioning look.

_Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm scolding myself! SO FULL OF CRAP!_

''Uh, yeah, I suppose…?'' The boy replied, with an awkward emprission on his face.

''Oh, j-just checking…'' The scarlet haired girl responded.

Then, awkward silence crept between them.

_I don't think Erza's feeling right…_

… _If I don't do something soon, this situation's going to go out of hand…_

Gray thought.

_Keep cool and calm Erza, keep cool and calm…_

… _I've got to be ice-cool and face this matter!_

Erza thought.

''So…''

''So…''

''Ah, ladies first so, you go first Erza.'' Gray spoke.

_How nice of him…_

''Okay then, um, can I taste your curry? Just a taste-test.'' The scarlet haired girl asked.

''Sure.'' Gray replied. He handed Erza a spoon.

She took the spoon and tasted a bit of the curry. Her eyes widened with satisfaction.

''Oh, the way the chillies got mixed with the sauce, the textures of the…'' (I'm REALLY NOT good with food) Erza looked at Gray. Gray gave her the weirdest empression EVER.

Erza blushed. ''Uh, sorry. It's just that, it's been cooked REALLY well.'' She said.

''I'm glad that you liked it.'' The black haired boy replied with a smile.

After a few minutes…

''Since cooking is done, why don't we take a bath?'' The scarlet haired girl asked while she took off her apron.

Gray blushed.

''T-Together…?'' He stuttered.

Now, even ERZA blushed. ''A-Ara? Are you… N-Nuts…?!'' She snapped.

''S-Sorry! Sorry!'' Gray responded.

Few SECONDS later…

''B-But, do you want to…?'' The scarlet haired teen asked. He had different shades of red on it.

Gray got shocked.

_This is definitely NOT the type of Erza I know!_

He thought.

Few MORE seconds later…

''S-Say, who would you rather like to take a bath with? Me, Lucy or Juvia?'' Erza asked.

_Your crossing your limits, Erza! Speak no more!_

Gray thought.

He was blushing MADLY.

Erza smiled a bit. ''Just joking, stupid!'' She responded.

_Few, just a joke…_

Gray thought.

_Now's the right time! Go'n ask him now Erza! NOW OR NEVER!_

Erza thought. She felt like as if she couldn't breathe, she was about to chock. Her face turned a bit red. But Gray didn't see it.

''YOUHAVEAGIRLFRIENDRIGHTGRAY?!'' She babbled.

''Huh?''

~Awkward Silance~

''Y-You have a girl-friend, r-right Gray…?'' She asked again, not babbling…

''Ah, no.'' Gray replied.

Erza just stood there for a solid minute.

''Y-You… Don't…?''

''Nope.''

''B-But, what about… J-Juvia?''

''What about her?''

''D-Didn't she… C-Confess to you…? O-On V-Valantine's Day…?''

''Y-Yeah, but I rejected her. I said that I only love her as a friend.''

Hearing this, Erza's head exploded (From the inside).

… _I'm living with one of my closest friends…_

… _Under the safe roof…_

… _And, he doesn't have a…_

… _GIRL-FRIEND…_

… _GIRL-FRIEND…_

… _GIRL-FRIEND…_

''Why do you ask, Erza?'' The black haired boy asked.

The scarley haired teen-girl came back to reality.

''A-Ah…! There's no ice-cream at home! I go and buy some! O-Okay?'' Erza said. She quickly grabbed a jacket, a wallet and put on some shoes.

''I'll be back in a flash, 'k?'' She said as she dashed towards the mansion's exiting door. Then, she left.

_Something's DEFINITELY wrong with her tonight…_

Gray thought.

* * *

**So, this was part 15 minna-san! I made this chapter a bit long. I know I'm updating a bit faster these days. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**And,**

**Review~? **


	16. Spare Me, Misery!

**Talk Time:**

**Yo! Sorry about the late update minna-san! Me AND my sister were fan-girling this boy-band. C'mon! 私はただのファンガールです****(I'm just a fan-girl)... I just REALLY love fan-girling stuffs! These days, I'm so getting into ナツ****xルーシィ ****(NatsuxLucy)! Anywho, minna-san, arigatou for reviewing! This is part 16 それではどうぞ ****(So, enjoy)!**

**Note: Too much or too little Japanese?**

* * *

''A-Ah…! There's no ice-cream at home! I'll just go and buy some! O-Okay?'' Erza said. She quickly grabbed a jacket, a wallet and put on some shoes.

''I'll be back in a flash, 'k?'' She said as she dashed towards the mansion's exiting door. Then, she left.

_Something's DEFINITELY wrong with her tonight…_

Gray thought.

09:30of the night…

While then with Erza…

A girl with scarlet hair was standing near the counter table of a shop.

- ''How much is it?''

- ''That, will be 100 yen.''

- ''*Puts her hand in her jacket's pocket and takes out a wallet* Here you are. 180 Yen.''

- ''Ah, please wait for a moment *Lady pulls the doors of a closet like thing attached to the counter table and takes out a few yen*. Here is your change. 80 yen.''

- ''Arigatou guzaimasu (Thank You).''

- ''Doitashimashite (Your Welcome/My Pleasure). Please have a nice day.''

Erza sighed. She stepped out from a shop with a bag of ice cream in her right hand. She opened her fisted left hand which had some coins in it. She looked at the shiney, circular little things sadly.

''Great. I only have 80 yen left. Plus, I don't even LIKE ice-cream!'' The scarlet haired girl said to herself with anger.

''And, to top it off, this ice-cream's flavor is vanilla, which I hate the most *Sniff*.'' She added (I hate vanilla flavoured ice-cream!).

''AHK! I've got greater things to worry about!'' She said with agitation written all over her face and her voice.

She slowly started to head for her house.

_Now, I will go to the mansion, and **politely **apologize to Gray for leaving on him. Hey, what about scolding him about the elevator incident?_

Erza was deep in her thoughts.

_Wait, he said that she's not his girl-friend, their just normal friends so, maybe Gray was right that he didn't do it on purpose! M-Maybe, it just SUDDENLY happened!_

She thought to calm herself.

_Wait, how can something like THAT SUDDENLY happen?! _

After a few minutes of walking and thinking, Erza was standing infront of her mansion's huge gates.

_I'll just **POLITELY **apologize to him._

She was concentrating on her thoughts so badly that she didn't even realize that Gray was standing right **BEHIND **her.

''Hey, Erza, the bath is ready so-'' The black haired boy was about to finish his statement when suddenly Erza put both of her hands on his mouth. She looked left and right and front and back and then looked at Gray with a 'listen-to-me-or-I'm-gonna-freakin'-kill-ya!' look. In other words, she looked at Gray with a 'Serious' look.

''Shush! Shizuka (Silence)! Or else someone's going to misunderstand this situation!'' She said coldly.

''Y-Yes ma'am…!'' The black haired boy responded immediately. He looked at Erza's ice-cold eyes and totally froze from the inside.

_What cold eyes…_

_And I thought MY eyes were cold…_

The red haired girl hurriedly entered the mansion. Then, she came back to her normal self.

She looked at the freaked-out Gray. But, she didn't realize that she freaked him out.

''Thanks for preparing the bath by the way.'' She thanked with a smile.

''You are welcome…?'' The black haired boy half-questioned and half-answered.

Few minutes later…

The scarlet haired beauty tried to enjoy the hot waters of the bath. She tried really hard but her crazy thoughts made it **IMPOSSIBLE **for her.

_Alright, let's have a FRESH start between the two of us…_

_… A fresh start…_

_… Gray and I…_

Erza soon fell asleep in the bath-tub right after starting to think about these things. She was tired all right. After going through so much…

The time was currently 09:45 of the night.

10:30 of the night (Sorry about the time skip minna-san. Gommenne!)…

Erza was still sleeping in the bath-tub.

While then…

_Seriously, why is Erza taking so long?_

_Maybe she's already out of the bath…?_

_Or, h-has she…_

_… FALLEN ASLEEP INSIDE?!_

He thought frantically.

He pulled himself off the couch he was sitting on and dashed towards the bath-room.

''Erza!'' He called.

No answer…

He pushed the doors of the bath-room.

''ERZA!'' He called, a bit louder than before.

''KYAAAAAAA!'' A girl screamed from inside the bath-room.

He saw the scarlet haired girl in her bath-towel.

''S-SORRY ERZA…!'' He apologized. His cheeks flushed red. He quickly closed the doors of the bath-room.

_I'm dead…_

_What a pervert I am!_

He thought to himself. Also, he cursed his stupid mind too. His face had different shades of red on it.

_Pervert! Play-boy! Numb-skull! Stupid! Idiot!_

_I swear I'm gonna freakin' kill him!_

The red haired girl thought while she fastened the bath-towel around her body. Her face was flushed red with a hue of pink in it.

* * *

**So, that was part 16, minna-san! I'm really happy that my story has gained more than 60 reviews so, arigatou guzaimasu! I hope than you will keep reviewing and supporting me like this!**

**And,**

**The most important thing of all,**

**A review~?**


	17. Special: The Candy Wrapper Girl

**Special: The Candy Wrapper Girl**

**Yo, minna-san! I'm uploading pretty quickly these days, huh? Well, since we're abroad, I'm visiting a lot of places lately so, my dad takes his laptop with him and, when I get the chance, I borrow it and browse into FanFiction. Heheh. Anywhoooooo, this is part 17, minna-san! So enjoy!**

**Note: I had a writer's block for this chapter but, I fixed it somehow.**

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday, a school holiday. Hence, Gray and Erza didn't have to go to Fairy Tail Academy today. In the scarlet mansion, a black haired boy was sitting on a couch and silently reading a book. Sudenly, his phone began to ring. He had received a messege.

''Oh, a messege from…'' He began to say as he put his book down.

He grabbed his cell and took a look.

'' … Mom…'' Gray finished his statement.

**Subject: Where are you?**

**From: Mom**

**To: Gray**

**Gray, wherever you are staying, you have to stay there for four or five more days because, your father and I have got some work to do so we are heading out of the city. We'll be going to Hiroshima. It's a bit far from Tokyo. Anywho, take care.**

**PS. I know that you forgot the keys AND the money.**

**PPS. Where are you staying?**

Gray literally froze after reading the messege. The messege of doom (For Gray)…

_Crap! Mom knows about it!_

_But, how…?_

He thought with confusion written all over his face.

He again took a look at the '**PPS. Where are you staying?**' part. He began to feel nervous. He thought about something for a bit and then pressed the 'Reply' button. He then, began to text the reply.

**Subject: are you?**

**From: Gray**

**To: Mom**

**I'm staying at one of my friend's house.**

Then, he pressed the 'Send Reply' button. He gulped.

* * *

Erza had gone outside to do some grocery shopping for her mom.

''What's wrong, Gray-kun? You look like you're in a pinch.'' Erza's mother stated as she came out of the kitchen.

The black haired boy didn't response. He just sat there. After a solid minute, he looked at Erza's mom and handed her the phone.

The red haired girl's mother was baffled by this. But, after she took a look at the text, everything was clear to her and a switch flipped inside of her.

Gray began to pity himself AND Erza's mother.

''I know that it's pretty awkward to have some unknown guy staying at your house so, just so you know, aunty, I can take my stuffs and leave from here right now if you want me too…'' The black haired boy was about to finish his statement when suddenly, Erza's mother started talking in the middle of it.

''Don't worry, Gray-kun! You can stay here as long as you WANT! Plus, you're not some 'unkonwn guy'. You're my daughter's friend (And my son-in-law) so, if you want, you can stay here FOREVER!'' She said with a big smile forming on her lips.

_Dude, FOREVER? That's a big deal…_

The boy thought with a bit concern.

He made a smile bloom on his face. It looked real but it wasn't. It was a forced and fake one.

''Ah… Thank you…?'' He responded. He was feeling mixed-emotioned.

_I'm literally going to die if I'm gonna live here FOREVER…_

He thought a bit nervously.

* * *

That Afternoon…

It was 5 O'clock of the afternoon. Erza was in her room and was drawing a manga (I LOVE manga! *Sqeals*). Suddenly, her phone began to ring. The scarlet haired beauty snatched her cell from the table and took a look.

''Ah, a text from Lucy.'' She said to herself. She then, looked at the text.

**Lucy: Hey, Erza, Can going to the mall to do some shopping. U wanna come?**

**Erza: Yeah, sure. When r we going?**

**Lucy: Well, right about now cuz, I have my car standing outside ur mansion /(-_-)/**

The red aired girl looked outside her room's window. Outside, she saw a black Ferarri which was parked infront of the mansion. A blonde and an auburn haired girl was sitting inside the car.

Both of them waved at her. Erza waved them back.

''Lucy, Cana! Just wait a sec!'' The red haired beauty called out to them.

''Got it!'' Both of the girls inside the car responded with a thumbs up.

_The thumbs up wasn't necessary ya know…_

Erza thought.

* * *

The scarlet haired girl stormed through her closet. Finally, she chose to wear a yellow-pink V necked T-shirt as the top and a yellow, frilled long-skirt which was only her knee-height long to finish her get-up.

She dashed to the mansion's exiting door. But before that, she saw Gray sitting on the couch all by himself and reading a book. Her mother had gone back into the kitchen.

Erza approached the black haired boy. She gulped.

''I'm going shopping with Lucy and Cana so, how do I look, Gray?'' She asked while blushing a bit. She had never asked a boy about her clothes before. This was her first try.

At first, Gray was a bit baffled. But after a few seconds, he started to observe Erza, from head to toe. He chuckled. The scarlet haired girl was dumb-found.

''N-Nani (W-What?)? What's so funny?!'' Erza was embarrassed.

Now, Gray closed his eyes and began to laugh a bit. Finall he opened his mouth.

''Omae ra(You)...'' He began to state.

''You look like a candy wrapper.'' He explained, still laughing.

Erza got annoyed AND embarrassed by Gray's reply.

''That's it! I'm changing!'' She said. She was about to head upstairs to change her clothes but suddenly, the black haired boy grabbed her by her right hand from behind. Erza was surprised by this.

''Just joking. You look great in anything.'' He said with a serious-yet-sweet tone.

Erza's face had turned rose red after hearing this. She slowly turned around and faced him. Gray was still holding her by her hand.

''Th-Thanks.'' Was her only response which she could give to him.

The black haired boy smiled at her as a way of saying 'You're welcome'.

Erza blushed even more.

* * *

While then, the red haired teen's mother was secretly spying on both of them from the kitchen. A big smile began to form on her face after seeing Gray and Erza.

_I never knew that Gray-kun was so… Sly…_

… _He'll be a GREAT son-in-law!_

_Subarashi (Wonderful!)!_

She thought with excitement.

* * *

**So, that was part 17, minna-san! I really hope that you enjoyed it! Onegai (Please), keep reading this story because, there are more adventures and Grayza romance yet to come!**

**And,**

**A beautiful little review~?**


	18. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Shopping Spree: Part 1**

**Yo, minna-san! Sorry 'bout the late update! I really am. You see, my laptop had some technical problems (Dude, seriously? I CRIED). Any who, this a little chappy for you guys! I hope that you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny Sunday, another school holiday and thus, none of the students went to school today, even our main characters (Gray and Erza).

* * *

Meanwhile, at the scarlet mansion…

It was 02:30 of the noon…

Erza was sitting on a couch with Gray beside her. Both of them were watching TV. While then, the red haired girl's mother was sitting on a chair as she was flipping the pages of a magazine.

Suddenly, Erza threw the remote and passed it to her mother.

''Here, you can have the remote, mom.'' She said with a bored face.

''Hm? You don't want to watch the TV anymore, Erza?'' The mother asked while putting the magazine down.

The scarlet haired girl yawned lazily while resting her back on the couch.

''Nah, I'm bored.'' She answered her while closing her eyes.

''Why don't you read a manga? I daresay that you've got tons of them.'' Gray stated as he faced the red head.

Erza glanced at the boy and then, stood up and pointed at some huge shelves.

''I've finished all the ones which I've got. See? That shelf, that shelf and that shelf, all finished, each and every one of 'em.'' The scarlet haired beauty responded with both of her hands on her hips, in a proud and victorious way.

_Typical…_

Gray thought.

Erza threw herself back on the couch, again.

''How about homework?'' The mother asked

''The teacher didn't give us any.'' The boy and girl responded in the same time.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Erza's mother's mind. ''So, why don't you go shopping?'' She opined as she stood up with a cheery look on her face.

Erza's face immediately brightened up like a light-bulb.

''Nice idea, mom! Lemme go and get changed!'' She stated with excitement as she was about to run upstairs to her room.

Gray turned around and faced the red haired girl. ''Wait, you're going alone?'' He asked with a slight worried expression on his face. The mother asked the same question to her.

''Y-yeah…? What's with that look on the two of your faces?'' Erza responded.

''Well, take Gray-kun with you then.'' The mother politely stated with a sweet smile forming on her lips.

''Wha…?'' Gray said. His face had a slight hue of red

''B-But…!'' Erza began to say.

The mother glared at her. ''THAT'S AN ORDER.'' She said in a cold tone, still glaring at her frightened daughter.

''Y-Yes, dear mother…!'' The scarlet haired girl saluted her while sweating of fear.

_Like mother, like daughter…_

Gray thought awkwardly.

* * *

**So, that was part 18, minna-san! Sorry 'bout the super short-ness! Did you like it? Did you hate it (I hope that you didn't)? Just (Please) leave a review about it!**


	19. Persuing the Impossible: A Mangaka?

**Shopping Spree: Part Two**

**Talk Time:**

**Yo, minna-san! How are you all? I'm doing fine. Yes, I'm still in India. Yesterday, mo mom tried to cook am Indian dish (Name: 'Biriyani') for dinner but, the whole kitchen turned into a mess! So, we had to go to a restaurant for dinner instead and ordered the food which mom tried to make. There, she even asked the chefs how they cook it! It was kinda embarrassing though… Anywho, part 19's UP! Enjoy~!**

**Notice: Raikiri80-san, I'll be using the ideas which you have given me in the next chapter. Please be patient until then!**

* * *

It was 03:30 of a beautiful, sunny Sunday.

While then, at the scarlet mansion…

''Shouldn't you be out and shopping with Gray-kun, my dear Erza-chan~?'' The mother of a certain scarlet haired girl asked with a sweet-as-ever tone.

_M-My dear… ERZA-CHAN?!_

Erza thought while she stood stiff, not making a single move. Her face was pale like snow.

''Ara? What's wrong?'' Her mother asked with a happy and cheerful voice. She was DEFINITELY creeping her daughter out, big time.

_If Gray-kun IS going to be my son-in-law, he should AT LEAST know about Erza's likes and dislikes…!_

She thought while giggling a bit.

Upstairs, in Gray's room…

''Why do I feel like a storm's about to come up…?'' A raven haired boy asked himself with confusion while he was changing his clothes to go shopping with Erza.

Downstairs, with Erza and her mom (Who was currently day-dreaming about her daughter and Gray)…

The scarlet haired beauty had a troubled look on her face. She was all ready to go out with his best friend, Gray, but…

''There's just ONE little problem…'' She softly spoke with a sad look on her face.

Erza's mother stopped day-dreaming and came back to reality.

''And what might that be?'' She asked her daughter.

''You'll be left all alone and, will have nothing to do.'' Erza replied with concern.

SMACK!

''Ow! What was that for?!'' The red head asked while rubbing her head after the hard 'Smack' she had just received from her mother.

''You don't have to worry about me. I'M the mother here.'' Erza's mother replied with both of her hands on her hips.

''But…'' The scarlet haired beauty tried to say.

''No buts!'' The mother snapped at her daughter.

''Ow, ow, ow! It hurts!'' Erza moaned in pain while her mother elbowed her.

''Okay, alright. I get it! I'll be taking Gray with me!'' She said as she backed off from her mother.

The mother just gave her a sadistic smile, saying that she is satisfied with her daughter's answer.

Erza got the chills.

_How cold of her…_

She thought while shivering.

* * *

Later…

It was 4 O'clock, afternoon. Gray and Erza had already left the scarlet mansion and headed out for shopping. While then, the scarlet haired beauty's mother was left all alone in the mansion. She kept walking heather and yawn, trying to find work for the past thirty minutes (And tops).

Few seconds later…

The mother had given up. Laid flat on her bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

While then, with Gray and Erza…

''Hm…''

Gray noticed that his scarlet haired best friend was a bit worried.

''Anything wrong, Erza?'' He asked her with concern.

Erza glanced at him and slightly blushed.

''Well, um, yeah. I'm kinda worried about mom. You see, she gets bored REALLY easily. Especially when she's alone.'' She said to answer Gray's question.

''Oh…''

''Yup.''

* * *

Meanwhile, at the scarlet mansion…

''ACHOO!'' Erza's mother sneezed as she woke up from her only-ten-minutes-long sleep.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She washed her face to freshen up. Then. She looked at her reflection on the mirror and…

_A-Amazing! Just like Erza said, I've got absolutely NOTHING to do!_

She thought, stunned by her daughter's prediction which had come true at a point.

She shook her head.

_No! There must be SOMETHING for me to do! I shall prove Erza wrong!_

She thought.

The mother, again, tried to hunt for work but, she couldn't find any.

Later, she took the remote and turned on the TV to kill some time.

After forty minutes…

_Nothing interesting is on TV today…_

The mother thought as she lazily rested her back against the couch.

Suddenly, a sports channel caught her eye.

_Sports! Yes! That's it! I'll do some sports! That way, I'll be able to make my youthful radiance glow!_

She immediately thought, happy that she had found a way to destroy boredom.

She dashed to a room and, came back with a little ball in her hand. She hurriedly went to the backyard of the mansion.

She threw the ball. It hit the fence and bounced back to her. She caught it and again threw the ball, It hit the fence and bounced back to her (Process repeated for a few times).

_This isn't… Making my youthful radiance glow at all!_

The mother thought with despair.

Later, she threw the ball away and went to her daughter's room. She tried to read a piece of manga which Erza had drew and was left on her study table.

''Hm… Erza's drawing style is pretty good. How come she has never shown her work to me before?'' The mother asked hersef while she was admiring her daughter's work.

''Well, it's probably because I don't understand manga… *Sniff*…'' She said sadly.

''ALRIGHT! I'LL CREATE MY OWN MANGA AND SHOW IT TO ERZA!'' She suddenly said confidently.

The mother gathered some papers, inking pens, pencils and other drawing equipments to start her manga.

''Here goes nothing!'' She said.

* * *

After two hours and thirty minutes…

The pages were blank. Erza's mother just sat there, stiff like a rock.

_I-I still can't…_

_… Come up with anything yet!_

She thought while her jaws dropped.

* * *

Manga is hard. And, the mother took that as a conclusion.

* * *

**Aye! So, that's part 19, minna-san! I'm sooooo happy that my story has gained more that a 100 reviews! *Tears of joy* (Got kinda surprised when most of the reviews were sent by guests…) Arigatou! I hope that you guys will keep supporting me like this!**

**And,**

**A review~?**


	20. How to Know When a Boy Loves You?

**~Shopping Spree: Part Three~**

**Talk Time:**

**Yo minna! Yo world! I'm back! I know, last chapter was B-O-R-I-N-G! Gomennasai! I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me (Even though I was about to kill myself 'cause I didn't put any Grayza in it)! Anywhooooooo, I'm REALLY happy that you guys liked my very FIRST OOC (Erza's mother). My own mom's kinda like that except, she really doesn't accept this thing called 'Love'… Actually, I, myself don't know much about it (LOL). Whatever, this is part 20! So, enjoy (As much as you CAN)!**

**Notice: Please wait Raikiri80-san… Onegai…**

* * *

~Shopping Spree: Part Three~

It was a normal Sunday. But, the same thing couldn't go for the Scarlet family.

At the scarlet mansion…

Erza's mother was desperately trying to find an idea for her manga. But, she was failing each and every time (Poor her).

* * *

Meanwhile, with Gray and Erza…

Erza and Gray were walking around, visiting some beautiful shops and boutiques.

Suddenly, a huge, luxurious mall caught the redhead's eye. She grabbed Gray and pulled him into the mall. The boy soon relized that the two of them were holding hands. His face was flushed red.

''C'mon, Gray! Let's try this mall!'' Erza said while pulling a big smile on her face, excited.

Gray blushed more. He thought to himself,

_No, not the smile, again…_

''Y-Yeah, alright.'' He responded while scratching the back of his head.

Later, in the mall…

Gray had relized that, besides being an otaku, Erza was also a SHOPAHOLIC.

The scarlet haired beauty had bought like a dozen things inclueding dresses, shoes, purses, books and… mangas (Manga, yes, mangas are a MUST).

* * *

Few minutes later…

A HUGE crowde had caught Gray and Erza's eye.

''What's all this commotion about?'' The redhead asked, confused.

The raven haired boy raised his shoulders. ''I don't have the foggiest idea.'' He replied.

Erza looked at the crowde. Then, she glanced back at Gray.

''Hold onto my bags for a minute, would you?'' She asked, holding the shopping bags towards the boy.

Gray took the bags without any hesitation. ''Sure.'' He responded while smiling.

Erza smiled back. She thanked him and hurriedly disappeared into the crowde.

* * *

15 minutes later…

Gray was reading a book to kill some time while Erza went off to investigate a huge crowde.

Suddenly, a certain redhead appeared infront of him. Her body was was bent down-wards with both of her hands on her knees. She was panting.

''Fa-Famous… *Pant*… Author… *Pant*… B-Book… Signing… *Pant*…'' Erza said while panting.

The raven haired boy put his book down. ''Whoa, you alright?'' He asked, surprised.

The scarlet haired beauty looked at him.

''T-The crowde… *Pant*… Turned m-me… *Pant*… To a mush… *Pant*…'' The girl replied, still panting.

Gray bent down-wards; he put one of his hands on Erza's shoulders which made the redhead's face flush red.

He handed her a can of iced cola (You see, I have this thing for iced cola).

''Here, have this.'' He said with a smile.

Erza was blushing like mad now. She was desperately trying to hide her face which resembled a tomato.

''T-Thanks…'' She responded as she stood up.

Gray chuckled. ''No biggy.'' He said.

* * *

Later…

So, what's up with the crowde?'' The black haired boy asked curiously.

''Well,'' Erza began to say before sipping her drink, ''It's that famous author, Akira Toriyama's book signing.'' She said to finish her statement.

Gray's face immediately brightened up like a light-bulb. ''H-Hey, Erza…?'' He asked in a low voice.

The redhead looked at the boy's nervouse face. She chuckled. Gray was baffled by this. She sipped on her drink and said, ''You wan to go to the book signing, no?''

Gray scratched the back of his head. ''Y-Yeah…'' He said in a shaky tone.

The scarlet haired girl finished her drink. She threw the can away in a recycling bin. The girl then, looked at the black haired boy with a satisfied look on her face.

''Sure. Hell, do you even need my permition? Sheesh.'' She said positively.

''Thanks. I'll be going then, jaa ne!'' Gray said happily.

Erza saw the boy disappear into the crowde in no-time to meet his idol. She turned around and a shop naming 'Book World' caught her eye.

_Ah, a book shop…_

The redhead thought. She entered the shop, no rush.

* * *

Erza went into the book store. She was greeted by billions of books.

''How come I've never noticed this shop before…?'' She muttered to herself.

Erza was back to reality when the voice of an old woman cut her off from her thoughts.

''Ah, a youngster? Welcome, welcome! I don't see young people visiting book stores these days. Please feel free to look around and ask me anything.'' The woman politely said to her with a gentle smile.

''Thank you.'' Erza responded.

The store was super big, containing un-countable number of books, magazines, newspapers etc. Erza looked around the store and found an old magazine in the magazine section of the shop. What interested her was, there was an article on the magazine which read How to Know When a Boy Loves You'. The redhead found a chair and sat down to read the article. She blushed a bit. She began to read it with the thought of a certain black aired boy in her mind.

* * *

**Aye! That's part 20! I'm REALLY, SUPER-DUPER busy these days so, I can't do longer chapters. Sorry! And, if it's not a pain, please review! I'll mean a lot to me!**


	21. A Never Ending Battle! Erza vs Ultear

**~Shopping Spree: Part Four~**

**Talk Time:**

**Yo, minna! The Fairy Tail Lover here. How are you all? I've got some bad news. No, don't worry, this IS part 21! It's just that, my half yearly exams are going to start in the 9****th**** of June (I THINK+The exam's gonna take place throughout the whole MONTH!) so, I won't be able to update that frequiently (And, the worst part is, my birthday's on the 20****th**** of June)... I want to SOB. Well, who cares about tomorrow? Let's just enjoy today! Part 21 is UP! Read on~**

**Another Thing: Raikiri80-san, I'm using your ideas here (One at a time. though)! Try to spot them!**

* * *

~Shopping Spree: Part Four~

At a book shop…

Erza began to read the artcle which titled 'How to Know When a Boy Loves You'.

**~How to Know When a Boy Loves You~**

**#1: Bold boys will say that you are beautiful.**

Erza went silent. After reading the first line, the redhead's face was flushed red. She was blushing like mad.

* * *

Flashbacks…

_Gray and Erza were taking a walk in the park. Suddenly, a black haired girl approached the raven haired boy._

_Oh no…_

_The redhead thought. This girl was known to her._

_''Have we met somewhere before?'' The girl asked Gray in a flirtatious way, ignoring Erza._

_The black haired boy just stood there, staring at her with a baffled face._

_It's Ultear…_

_The redhead thought to herself._

_''Um, no?'' He responded with confusion._

_''Hey, excuse me-'' Erza was about to state when she was cut off by the raven haired girl._

_''I'm Ultear, Ultear Milkovitch. I study at the Fairy Tail Academy. Nice to meet you.'' She politely (And flirtatiously) introduced herself, STILL ignoring the redhead (Okay, guys? I seriously don't hate Ultear. Infact, I think she's kinda cool. But, Erza's really in the need of a (Love) rival!)_

_''I'm Gray Fullbuster. And, the girl who's standing behind you is my friend, Erza Scarlet. We study at the Fairy Tail Academy too.'' The raven haired boy responded._

_Ultear turned around and glared at the scarlet haired girl who was behind her. Erza glared her back._

_So, the two of them are officially rivals…_

_Gray thought after seeing the two girls glaring at one-another._

_''HELL WE KNOW'' The girls snapped within the same time._

_And, they can read my thoughts… Awkward…_

_The black haired boy thought to himself._

_Ultear quickly faced Gray._

_''So, are you doing anything at the moment?'' She asked, patiently waiting for the boy's response._

_''Um, not really.'' The raven haired boy replied while scratching the back of his head._

_Erza tched. ''Well, I'm not doing anything too y'know.'' The redhead muttered to herself, annoyed by Ultear's presence._

_''So, how about we go on a date, just the two of us~?'' The raven haired girl asked flirtatiously. She grabbed Gray's hand and got closer to him. Gray and Ultear were only INCHES away from each-other now. The boy got confused by her actions (I AN NOT A GRULTEAR FAN, MINNA-SAN)._

_Erza's blood was boiling. She stared at the two of them with anger and rage. She couldn't even describe exactly how or what she was feeling at the present time._

_What's this foreign yet familiar feeling?_

_Is this what they call…_

_… Jealousy…?_

_The redhead thought to herself._

_''That's it! You've crossed your limits, Ultear!'' Erza snapped at the raven haired girl. She grabbed Gray's hand and separated him from Ultear._

_''C'mon, Gray! We've got go better things to do!'' The scarlet haired girl scoffed as she left the scene with a dumb-found Gray._

* * *

_Later, in another area of the park…_

_''Don't you know?! Ultear's the most flirtatious girl in the Academy! You're such an idiot, Gray!'' Erza shouted at the black haired boy._

_Gray looked at her with a calm face. ''Hey, hey, Erza. Cool down. I promise that this is the first time I met her.'' He explained innocently._

_''Don't play dumb! Even if this IS your first meeting with her, maybe you played along just because she's beautiful! Well, you can't do that! At least not in front of me! Never!'' The redhead snapped at him with anger._

_The raven haired boy now faced Erza. He smiled at her and said, ''Wrong. You're the most beautiful girl who I've ever met.'' He stated with a cool tone._

End of flashbacks…

* * *

''I-It's just a coincidence… Maybe, he just s-said that t-t-to calm me down…'' The redhead said to herself while stuttering.

* * *

**Please kill me guys. I know this is short. REALLY short. TOO DAMN SHORT. I'm just not feeling okay these days. STRESS. Any who, I recently re-watched episode 40 of Fairy Tail and, I CRIED! I really cried when Erza defused herself in the Ethirio(n) and Natsu cried and shouted ''ERZA!'' (Great, I'm crying again)! That part was just so not right! But who cares? Erza's still alive! Thank you Hiro Mashima sensei that Erza's still alive! *Woops* Sorry guys, those rants weren't necessary… Whateves, just please, review!**


	22. Lost in Love, Maybe?

**Lost in Love, Maybe?**

**Talk Time: **

**Yo guys! How are you all? I'm doing fine. In a few days, I'm going to go back to Japan. Yeah, I'm sort of gonna miss India. Few days ago, it was raining cats and dogs! Man, I haven't seen the rain for such a long time! Anyway, a big cheer for KitoUsagiBianca's story, 'School Life Love Story: Let's Meet Again, Okay?' for it's 8****th**** chapter! Now, this is part 22! Enjoy~!**

**Another Thing: I'm sorry that Gray doesn't bear his stripping habit in this story (Why am I saying this in the 22 chapter?!). Gommen!**

* * *

''I-It's just a coincidence… Maybe, he just s-said that t-t-to calm me down…'' The redhead said to herself while stuttering.

Erza was blushing like mad after the flashbacks. She tries hard to convince gerself that Gray calling her beautiful was only a coincidence.

Or was it?

.

.

.

The redhead shook her head. She concentrated on the magazine again.

**#2: Often stares at you. If you find them out, the shy ones will shy away (Obviously) but, the bold ones will keep staring at you.**

Erza was breathing heavily now. She could feel heat near her cheeks. Her blushed had disappeared but, it reappeared.

* * *

(Quick) Flashbacks (Sorry if this one sucks -_-)…

Gray was unknowingly staring at Erza. Both of them were at a café to kill some time.

The raven haired boy could feel that he was admiring her.

_Look at her glowing skin…_

_… The way her scarlet hair falls… The way she smiles…_

_… Her beautiful, honey-brown eyes…_

''Gray?''

_W-What are you thinking stupid?! Out of all the girls in the whole world, I seriously can't be admiring… ERZA…_

''Oi, Gray?''

Gray thought to himself while blushing a bit. He could hear a voice calling him.

He snapped from his fantasies.

''W-Wha…?'' He asked in a weird way.

Erza looked at him. Looks like he was in a daze…

''Is there something on my face?'' She asked Gray.

The raven haired boy came back to his senses. ''And why would you be asking me that…?'' The black haired boy asked, dumb-found.

''You were STARING at me.'' Erza replied while rolling her eyes. ''Do I still need to catch you up?'' She added. Gray realized what he was thinking and doing. He quickly looked away from her. His face had a slight hue of red.

End of flashbacks…

* * *

''I-I had… S-Something on my… f-face… May-be…'' Erza stuttered.

Was Gray really in love with her?

* * *

**Sorry guys, small chapter again… My sister's just annoying me. If it doesn't bother you much, please leave a review. It would make me really glad ^_^**


End file.
